<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lindo by LittleKuriboh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710371">Lindo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh'>LittleKuriboh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, GINOXSUZAKU, Gino Weinberg - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoifanfic, code geass - Freeform, suzaku kururugi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gino trata de describir al caballero VII en una sola palabra y lo primero que se le viene a la mente es la palabra lindo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kururugi Suzaku &amp; Gino Weinberg, Kururugi Suzaku/Gino Weinberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lindo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Suzaku es lindo —fue el veredicto de Gino Weinberg cuando le pidieron describir al joven caballero VII en una sola palabra.</p>
<p>A pesar de ser mayor que él <em>-para su sorpresa-</em> Suzaku era más bajo, le llevaba a cuestas 17 centímetros, eso debido a la genética, no es que todos los japoneses fueran bajos, sin embargo llego a pensar que tal vez el chico había heredado la estatura de su madre en lugar de la su padre. Aunque eso solo era una teoría vaga puesto que desconocía mucho sobre el pasado de Kururugi Suzaku, aun así pensaba que la estatura de Suzaku era linda, por no decir perfecta al encajar adecuadamente cuando decidía abrazarlo por detrás, y es que solo debía inclinarse un poco y ¡Listo! su rostro encajaba a la perfección en la intercepción de su cuello y hombro, como si fuese decreto divino.</p>
<p>Luego estaba su cabello, era rizado, un gran disparate siendo que nunca creyó ver a un japonés con risos tan rebeldes como los de él, los cuales ondeaban de un lado para otro sin querer encontrar el camino adecuado, además eran de lo más suaves al tacto, es decir, cuando los vio por primera vez pensó que debían ser suaves, pero cuando pudo tocarlos con su mejillas cada que recostaba su mentón por encima solo podía reír, ¡Y es que daban tantas cosquillas! Y eran en cierto modo un placer culpable al querer seguir sintiéndolos contra su piel desnuda.</p>
<p>También estaba su forma de caminar, no era del todo elegante como la de un noble, tampoco tenía ese orgullo y porte particular de un caballero, sin embargo tenía <em>ese algo especial</em> que le hacía quedarse inmerso en su forma de caminar, pausada, tranquila, sin embargo para nada lenta, como solía caminar Anya cuando tenía demasiada flojera por las mañanas, y el cómo se movía su propia capa azul era digno de ver, era un movimiento leve, suave y casi imperceptible, pero él lo había notado, como si llevara un compás musical consigo y eso solo le hacia reír.</p>
<p>Sus manos eran un punto notable, eran delgadas y pequeñas a comparación con las suyas, además de eso frías, ¡Sí! ¡Frías! Y por suerte el traje de caballero tenia guantes, porque si no Gino estaría preocupado porque sus manos se congelaran, era por eso que cada vez que le veía sin sus guantes <em>-eso siempre pasaba cuando practicaba-</em> solía deslizar sus manos en las suyas para sujetarlas por encima, Suzaku solía sobresaltarse un poco, pero cuando observaba la sonrisa de Lord Weinberg solo dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación.</p>
<p>¡Y qué decir de sus pestañas! Las cuales por cosa del destino, tal vez el propio Dios o como solían referirse los nipones a él como Kami-sama había sentenciado desde las nubes, que si su pelo sería un enjambre de risos, sus pestañas no se quedarían atrás, porque aunque eran delgadas, eran largas y se encontraban bien desplegadas hacia arriba dándole un encanto particular aún más cuando entrecerraba la mirada al fruncir su entrecejo.</p>
<p>Hablando de su entrecejo, Gino no supo comprender cuando empezó a agarrarle gusto a su entrecejo fruncido, tal vez fue cuando Anya le mostro una foto de Suzaku cuando este término su reunión con el segundo príncipe.</p>
<p>Era la línea recta de su boca, sus ojos oscurecidos y su cabello igual de rebelde tratando de ocultar la molestia en su rostro, y era un caso extraordinario, porque Gino había conocido a chicas <em>-y a</em> <em>algunos chicos muy guapos-, </em>que solían fruncir el entrecejo, sin embargo cuando se enojaban solían transformarse en una horrenda imagen destinada para ser usada en pleno Halloween, pero con Suzaku no pasaba eso, se veía bien, demasiado bien cabía a decir, sin embargo Gino prefería al Suzaku sin entrecejo fruncido y sin esa línea recta que remplazaba sus exquisitos labios.</p>
<p>Porque si, Gino reconoció que Suzaku tenía esa tendencia de ser demasiado generoso con su boca o demasiado tacaño, eso lo constató una vez que lo pillo durmiendo debajo de un árbol en el jardín, sus labios parecían ser suaves al ser regordetes como los de un bebé los cuales se encontraban entreabiertos exhalando un poco de aire lo cual le había dado un aire más encantador, y sin darse cuanta se halló ahí, recostándose a un lado para ver al niño dormir, su entrecejo no estaba fruncido y ninguna de sus facciones parecían rígidas, es más, parecía más joven de lo que debería verse, y por un momento sintió un poco de celos por los genes de Suzaku, pero tan pronto vino el sentimiento se esfumo al ver como el viento arrullaba su cabello, fue entonces que la tentativa nació, y cuando se percató de lo que había hecho se quedó completamente pasmado, su mano se había movido para acariciar su cabello, pensó que Suzaku despertaría, pero no fue así, solo se removió en su lugar y siguió durmiendo.</p>
<p>Fue entonces que Gino exhalo un poco de aire y exclamo para sus adentros <em>"Oh hombre..."</em> entonces no pudo evitar comparar la imagen actual del caballero VII con la cotidiana. No era que no le gustara la expresión seria del chico, era solo, que también deseo ver la expresión tranquila como la aprecio en ese momento, otra cosa que también deseaba ver era la sonrisa de Suzaku, no esa pequeña sonrisa que les regalaba a veces, sino esa sonrisa completa que observo en el álbum de recuerdos de la presidenta Milly cuando ingreso a la academia Ashford.</p>
<p>Tal vez era un pensamiento codicioso, pero era el hecho de que fuesen momentos realmente raros donde podía ver ese lado de Suzaku que le insto a buscar alternativas para ver más y más del joven caballero, aunque claro solía fallar más que acertar con cada intento vago que hacía.</p>
<p>Aun así se vio a si mismo admitiendo que también se veía lindo Suzaku al estar luchando con su real naturaleza para seguir bajo aquella expresión estoica y media muerta ¡Y es que era tan testarudo el hombre en cuestión!</p>
<p>Así que en pocas palabras le había agarrado un <em>gusto particular.</em></p>
<p>Y hablando de cosas lindas, estaban sus ojos, esos lindos ojos verdes, que fue lo segundo que atrajo su atención de él. Porque lo primero había sido su forma de pelear en el campo de batalla, la cual era monstruosa.</p>
<p>Pero en fin, Gino adoraba el color de sus ojos, era en serio una enorme coincidencia, que hiciera juego con su capa, y con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que los ojos de Suzaku no solo hacían juego con su propia capa, sino que los suyos también hacían juego con la capa azul de Suzaku.</p>
<p>¡Eso era una enorme coincidencia!</p>
<p>También debía admitir que su nariz era linda, pequeña y respingada, además de suave, cayendo a la perfección contra la suya cuando se superponían ambas al colocar su rostro demasiado cerca del caballero VII. Aunque había otra parte que realmente le parecía linda de Suzaku.</p>
<p>Sus mejillas, el cómo se arrebolaban tan fácilmente, y cuando eso pasaba no podía evitar desear tocar el pedazo enrojecido con sus propias manos para sentir el calor esparciéndose por sobre ellas y en el mejor de los casos, ver como todo su rostro se envolvía por completo en el color rojizo.</p>
<p>Había otros detalles más, como sus caderas pequeñas y su fina cintura, también el tono bronceado de su piel, y su trasero, sin embargo cuando le vio llegar al jardín junto con Anya y una pequeña regadera dejo de lado a Nonette y a Monica para lanzarse hacia él.</p>
<p>Las chicas se miraron entre sí, solo para regresar la vista hacia ellos, quienes se encontraban en el suelo, porque sin querer el peso del caballero III empujo al caballero VII con su peso.</p>
<p>El rostro de Gino se encontraba a un par de centímetros del de Suzaku y siendo Lord Weinberg más alto su cuerpo obstruía cualquier salida, a menos claro que el se levantara.</p>
<p>—Gino...—frunció el entrecejo el caballero VII mientras le miraba inquisitivamente tanteando el terreno— Tú...</p>
<p>—Si, efectivamente, eres un chico lindo.</p>
<p>Le interrumpió el caballero III, dejándole sin palabras en ese instante, y entonces Suzaku sintió el calor apareciendo en sus mejillas ardiendo con fuerza, y la máscara indolente que solía usar había caído vil mente.</p>
<p>Quiso decir algo, pero su voz se ahogó cuando sintió como la nariz de Gino se hundía entre sus mejillas rozándolas como una caricia, mientras podía sentir como sus labios también lo hacían contra su piel.</p>
<p>—Espera... ¿Qué haces?</p>
<p>Suzaku no lo comprendió en ese momento, pero Gino no iba a dejar la oportunidad pasar, pensó que era cosa del destino que estuviera pensando en sus mejillas, y como gracia de Dios, ahí estaban, todas rojitas para él, bien pudo tocarlas con las yemas de sus dedos, pero entonces pensó que no importaba realmente, mientras pudiera sentir el calor del caballero VII esparciéndose lentamente.</p>
<p>—Suzaku —levanto un poco el rostro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos— ¿¡Cómo es posible que seas tan lindo!? —fue la vaga respuesta de Gino con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.</p>
<p>Suzaku gimió y exasperado alzo la voz en un grito ahogado —¡Como si supiera eso!</p>
<p>Y así, un día común y corriente para los caballeros de Round acababa de empezar.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>